


But yes!

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shot





	But yes!

Daisy Johnson was thinking about Becka Dines again. Becka was a good kid with dark brown hair and a sarcasm addiction.

Daisy walked over to the window and reflected on her rural surroundings. She had always loved quiet National Park with its tall, evergreen trees. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the small figure of Becka Dines.

Daisy gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an admirable, proud, coke drinker with charming eyes and small smiles. Her friends saw her as a breezy, big teddy bear. Once, she had even brought a bloody injured bird back from the brink of death.

But not even an admirable person who had once brought a bloody injured bird back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Becka had in store today.

The sun shone like dancing phoenixes, making Daisy confident. Daisy grabbed a tattered ball that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Daisy stepped outside the cover and Becka came closer, she could see the cheesy smile on her face.

Becka gazed with the affection of 7266 clever frogs.

Daisy looked back, even more confident and still fingering the tattered a rock. "Becka, you must think I was born yesterday," she replied.

They looked at each other with active very active thoughts, like hummingbirds sitting at a very strong tree, which had trance music playing in the background and two patient uncles hopping to the beat.

Daisy regarded Becka's geeky glasses. "Nah, more like 30 years ago!" revealed Becka with a delighted grin.

Becka looked happy, her emotions making her smile wildly. "How rude!I'm only 28!" The two girls shared a laugh,"Wanna get some cocoa?"

"In England it's called hot chocolate! But yes."

Then Becka came inside for a nice mug of cocoa.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my friend. She knows who she is!


End file.
